Soyez patient mais pas trop
by Adalas
Summary: Vivre avec quelqu'un de patient ne signifie pas que l'on peut tout se permettre... Sherlock en fait la constatation. Comme quoi, John arrive encore à le surprendre...


**Au diable, le mystère, le suspense ou la poésie et la douceur et place à u** **n petit OS sans aucun sérieux, jalonné par un humour un peu douteux aux allures d'immaturité, j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petit coup de pub : je vous encourage à aller sur le compte commun " _Adalas - Elie Bluebell_ " dans lequel nous postons, Elie et moi quelques co-traductions de fic Sherlock. Le lien vers le compte est dispo sur mon profil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Les aiguilles noires délicatement ciselées de sa montre indiquaient dans un tic-tac régulier : 5h45.

Il était si tôt que le jour commençait tout juste à se lever : de pâles rais de lumière perçaient tant bien que mal les nuages lourds et bas qui donnaient l'impression que le ciel allait tomber sur la tête des petites gens. Baker Street était toutefois sur le pied de guerre : toutes les ampoules allumées projetaient de grandes gerbes de lumières crues dans les quatre coins de l'appartement poussiéreux et bordélique.

John réveillé puis forcé de se lever à cause d'un Sherlock bruyant et insupportable, était assis à la table de la cuisine. Son regard se fixa une dernière fois sur les ombres effilées des aiguilles de sa montre sur le cadran blanc. Puis, il porta une main à hauteur de son visage, se frotta un œil et bailla largement. Sherlock, dans une envolée de pans de robe de chambre passa devant lui comme une furie, après avoir mis à sac le salon sous le regard impuissant du crâne de buffle : véritable miraculé du siège du limier, puisqu'il était toujours vaillamment accroché sur son mur.

L'ancien militaire, heureusement habitué à être réveillé aux aurores, observa toutefois avec un soupçon d'agacement, son ami ouvrir fébrilement toutes les portes des placards muraux de la cuisine avant de les refermer dans un mouvement violent qui faisait retentir de fracassants claquements secs. Ces derniers résonnaient désagréablement dans la tête du docteur qui grimaça.

Docteur qui soupira aussi lorsque, pour la énième fois, Sherlock se tourna vers lui et siffla :

\- Où les as-tu mis, bon sang ?

John ne répondit pas et, profitant de ce que l'une des portes de placard était ouverte, il attrapa sa boîte de thé avant qu'un coup de paluche rageur de Sherlock ne referme le battant, manquant de lui écraser les doigts.

\- Sherlock, arrête ce cirque. Tu vas ameuter tout le quartier.

Sa voix était maîtrisée et calme même si l'envie de hurler le démangeait mais, il savait parfaitement que les cris étaient sans effet sur Sherlock lorsque ce dernier était dans cet état. De plus, il fallait bien qu'au moins _un_ des deux locataires de ce pauvre 221B ait un comportement d'adulte responsable.

Le détective, quant à lui, ignora royalement son ami et émit une série de borborygmes qui roulèrent dans l'air lourd et moite annonciateur d'un orage estival. Le médecin soupira avec un haussement d'épaule résigné : après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le quartier – et lui-même par la même occasion - n'était pas habitué... de plus, le docteur se dit, que, comme pour les gamins, Sherlock devait très certainement sentir l'orage arriver, d'où cet état fébrile... enfin bref...

Tandis que John mettait de l'eau à bouillir afin d'assouvir son besoin journalier de théine, Sherlock avait reporté son attention sur le fatras de la tablette de la cheminée. Bientôt des papiers percés volèrent dans tout l'appartement et, le couteau à cran d'arrêt qui servait de perforatrice fila droit dans les airs pour se planter dans la porte d'entrée – encore heureux que la pauvre Mrs Hudson ne soit pas rentrée chez eux à cet instant _précis_...

Puis, ce fut au tour de la chauve-souris empaillée dans un cadre de prendre un billet pour le _Sherlock express low-cost._ Elle finit son voyage sur la table de la cuisine.

John eut tout juste le temps de saisir sa tasse avant que l'angle du cadre ne la réduise à l'état de débris.

\- Sherlock, ça suffit, maintenant !

Peine perdue. Son ami ne l'écoutait plus et John se retrouva à fixer la malheureuse chauve-souris qui s'était à moitié échappée par le trou béant de la vitre en plexiglas brisée. Les yeux de verre se fixèrent sur les iris bleus de John, l'une des fragiles ailes membraneuses était tendue vers lui et semblait supplier un « Aidez-moi ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! » pathétique.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire retentit, Sherlock n'était plus dans le salon mais dans sa chambre.

John versa l'eau dans sa tasse et y ajouta un sachet, puis, il alla vers l'évier en pestant, ouvrit le placard d'en-dessous, en exhuma une balayette et retira les éclats de plexiglas de la table. Une série de bruits sourds fit frémir les murs et le sol de l'appartement. John commença à grincer des dents. Ça faisait trente minutes que Sherlock mettait sans dessus dessous chaque pièce dans laquelle il passait et tout ça pour quoi ?!

John était patient mais, il avait aussi ses limites... surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock faisait un tel cirque :

Il avait eu la fois où il ne retrouvait plus son expérience innommable mise à décomposer sur la table de la cuisine. Au petit matin, John, tiré du lit avait grogné que le machin puait tellement, qu'il l'avait mis sur le rebord de fenêtre au grand dam de Sherlock.

Une autre fois avait été pour une partition inachevée que le musicien ne retrouvait plus. La faute revenait à leur logeuse qui avait fait un brin de ménage mais, ce fut le patient John Watson qui prit les foudres de Sherlock.

Et pour finir avec la liste du présent mois ; l'épisode datant de trois jours à peine, où Sherlock avait pris d'assaut la chambre de John pour retrouver une chaussette. Mais pas n'importe quelle chaussette : la chaussette Bob l'éponge du tueur de l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait. Chaussette qui, soit dit en passant, avait un potentiel non négligeable pour nuire au charisme de n'importe qui... Bref, le vêtement revêtait d'une importance capitale pour la résolution de l'enquête. Seulement, le rangement n'étant pas le fort de Sherlock, John avait mis la chaussette/indice/preuve – retrouvée dans la panière à linge sale - à laver avec le reste des vêtements qui traînaient. Sherlock avait crié au scandale et menacé de déclencher une esclandre cataclysmique. Le médecin avait laissé coulé tandis que son ami vitupérait et soliloquait dans le vide dans un tourbillon dramatique de boucles de cheveux ébouriffées et de pans de robe de chambre frémissants...

Bref, la patience légendaire du militaire était constamment soumise à rude épreuve et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Seulement, aujourd'hui, John en avait assez.

Une porte claqua, les pas lourds de son ami suivirent et enfin, ce fut la porte de la salle de bain qui se fracassa contre le mur. Sherlock espérait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait au fond de la baignoire ou derrière la chasse d'eau des toilettes ?

L'envie d'envoyer un SMS à Mycroft pour lui demander si le MI-6 ne pouvait pas lui prêter des fléchettes tranquillisantes lui effleura l'esprit puis, le médecin se rappela que le MI-6 ne s'occupait pas du matériel de chasse et domptage des dromadaires...

\- Je ne me le répéterai pas encore une fois, John, où sont-ils ?!

La voix sèche et méprisante de Sherlock fit sursauter John, l'interrompant dans ses pensées saugrenues. Ce dernier se tourna vers le génie qui haussa un sourcil. John afficha son sourire le plus froid et lâcha en finissant cul sec sa tasse de Darjeeling :

\- Dans ton cul.

Sur cette réplique d'un goût douteux, il bouscula le grand brun dont l'épaule heurta douloureusement le montant de porte de la cuisine, et monta à l'étage regagner ses pénates.

Soudainement seul dans le silence de son appartement mis à sac, Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté : Depuis quand ses recherches pour savoir où John avait mis ses patchs de nicotine faisaient-elles sortir son colocataire de ses gonds ?

La poussière qui tourbillonnait lentement dans l'air fit éternuer le grand génie qui se dit que les gens normaux avaient des réactions bien étranges et exagérées. Puis, la voix de Mrs Hudson qu'il avait surpris en train de murmurer à l'oreille de John il y a de ça quelques jours, s'exprima dans l'un des recoins de son esprit :

« _Pour votre bien_ , s _oyez patient avec lui, mais pas trop, John_. »

Le désir de dire où Mrs Hudson pouvait se mettre ses conseils passa entre deux pensées tumultueuses aux allures d'immaturité... Mais, en attendant, ses patchs étaient toujours introuvables...

* * *

 **Ah mais je ne me lasserais jamais des gamineries auxquelles Sherlock s'adonne de temps en temps ! x)**


End file.
